grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lair of the Everlasting
During their travels, the Grand Chase discover a castle ruled by the mysterious Crimson Mages, a branch off from the violet mages that sided with Kaze'aze, knowing that they harness a great evil, Arme informs the group that they must defeat the Crimson mages to make sure that they do not continue to rain there wrath upon the innocent. Path Dialogue Begginning: *The team are falling from the sky for some reason* Raide: Christ! *faceplant* *the rest of the team land on their feet, Sinclaire giggles* Sinclaire: '''Can you do anything right brother? Heehee! *Sinclaire pulls him up, as he dusts himself off comically* '''Elesis: Can someone tell me where the hell we are? Leon: I don't remember this on the brochure kiddo, but where-ever we are, this ain't no beach paradise. Arme: Wait, I know this place, its her castle! *The gang tilt their heads, dumb founded* Deimos:... Her castle? Arme: '''Ms. Antheia Emil, she used to be a violet mage like myself, a teacher to be exact. She suddenly stopped teaching one day, and her replacement claimed that she was moving to Kanavan to help the wounded. '''Raide: '''Hmmm, by any chance is she good looking? *Deimos and Sinclaire slap him at the same time* '''Raide: Aiee! Arme: '''There were some rumours that she actually joined Kaze'aze a few years later, and created the Crimson Mage branch. '''Elesis: And exactly wheres your evidence of this? *Arme points at the large amount of Crimson Mages ahead* Elesis: Oh... Crap...Charge! Mini-boss: Ianthe Ianthe: '''Stay back from my mistress, chase! '''Raide: Ooooo! Lovestruck, I'm falling for her! *Leon grabs hold of is shoulders, shaking him violently* Leon: Don't fall into her lure! Shes way out of your league! ITS A TRAP! *Ianthe growls, casting a shockwave at the two. They leap away at eachother* Raide: Fat woman! ARRRGH!! Leon: '''A flesh eating zombie! STAY BACK! '''Arme: '''Your no Crimson mage! '''Ianthe: '''Indeed, I am a Cerulean Mage '''Deimos: What? They really exist!? Lire: The users of the lost Blue Magic's. A psychological magic that messes with how you conceive reality. Ianthe: 'All you know, I might not even be here. Hell, you could already be dead right now! *Elesis breaks up Leon and Raide* '''Elesis: ' Hell to that, you're going DOWN! Mini-boss Ianthe Ending '''Ianthe: How could you beat techniques such as mine!? Elesis: Because we worked together, we saw our nearby friend, we heard for them, as they did to us. Ianthe: Don't you understand fool!? I'm the last user of such magic, ever since my master Atelier was murdered! Deimos: '''Your not going to die. Come with us. *Ianthe suddenly draws a large knife* '''Deimos: NO! *She stabs herself, and falls to the floor. Dead* Arme: '''She did the right thing. Such magics shouldn't exist anymore. She, in a way, just saved many lives at the cost of her own... '''Raide: Lets keep moving guys, we're nearly at the top! Boss: Antheia Raide: Hate to break it to you, but Ianthe's d-Ooooo! *Sinclaire literally tackles Raide to the floor* Sinclaire: Its for your own good! Stop lusting for every woman you see! Raide: Hey! I don't! I don't lust for Elesis! Yet again. Is he a she he she? Elesis: You- Antheia: Why are such ass-wipes given a great rep? Your less organised then Harris Crystal Palace. Elesis: I'll pretend I understood that joke. Antheia: Can it, brat. As for you. *Antheia points at Deimos, he tilts his head.* Antheia: Hmm, so you don't remember, huh? Is it because of my once black but now greying hair? How stressed you made me for taking Kabane away from me!? Deimos: '''I don't recall knowing a Kabane. We 'Azes are reknowned for our bad memory, as well as terrible sense of direction. '''Antheia: Maybe when I rip out your rips and shove them down your EYES you'll remember! Bring it on, ass-hats! Boss Defeated: Antheia Antheia: You... Rat... Bastar- *Deimos offers her his hand, she glares upwards, grinning insanely* Antheia: '''What the hell do you want me to do? Kiss it? '''Deimos: Now I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you can join us on our journey, or we'll take you back to Kanavan, where you can live a normal life. *Antheia's grin grows* Antheia: I call whichever way results in more deaths. Maybe joining you can help me find what I seek. Raide: This Kabane fellow? Antheia: Got it in one, ass-bite. I guess I'm going to be your guide *She bats away Deimos' hand, and rises herself